


The germ thing

by Fangirlmoon



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Phobias, germaphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon
Summary: 5 times people realized Spencers problem with germs didn't better itself after prison,it got worst. And the time someone helped him find a long term solution.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

1.

"Look how much he loves his big brother." With the biggest smile, Morgans face wore a lot more often since his son was born he looked at Spencer and Hank. He had waited so long to be able to show Spencer how much he had grown and how he slowly starts to walk and mumbles his words. "But I think he loves your curls even more." From a distance he watched his son, guiding his tiny hands through Spencers hair before he closed his fist and pulled at it.

"Ow he is strong already!"

"He is kid, you are allowed to stop him." Morgan assured him. He was good with kids, Morgan had witnessed that uncountable times and there was no way that prison would have taken that part away from him. 

Spencer slowly opened Hanks first and released his hair by moving his head back looking with big eyes at the toddler. "Your father can't stop playing with my hair either."

"What can I say? It's the curls kiddo." Morgan was just about to take his son back when the little boy leaned surprisingly forward to rub the hand that just had been in his mouth in Spencer's face as he tried to grab the hair again.  
For a second Morgan chuckled before he saw the terrified impression on his best friends face.

"Oh man I am so sorry." With a guild written face he took the toddler and placed him back on the carpet near his toys before turning to Reid. "Let me help you." Having lost a lot of problems with drool since becoming a father he pulls his sleeve over his hand to wipe it from Spencer's face but he flinched back.

"Don't fucking touch me." The agent defended himself in panic looking at the kid on the floor. He knew he made a mistake by swearing in front of him so Morgan knew not to lecture him about that now. "I am sorry,I am sorry,I am sorry." Reid repeated while the panic in him visibly grew. 

"Its alright, you just raised your voice,he is fine." Unfortunately Hank picked up faster on the tension in the room as Morgan has hoped for and started crying. "He is just surprised not hurt,okay?"

"What's going on?" Worried Savannah stepped into the living room. 

"Nothing,could you please take Hank to the kitchen?"

"Sure." 

"I am going to get a wet cloth and then we can clean your face is that alright?" With his mouth shut,pressing the lips so tight together that they turned white Spencer nodded. "Okay I am right back."

Stressed he passed by his wife who was calming down the toddler before grabbing the cloth and going back to Spencer. "I am going to wipe your face with that,I am not going to touch you." Morgan explained his further steps and waited for consens from Reid. "See not touching you alright?" As he got an insecure nod he slowly brought the cloth to Spencer's cheek, letting the soft fabric guide over the skin that nowadays even shows a light beard. "If you want to,you can go to the bathroom and you can use also soap, but I think I got everything of."

"Thank you." Spencer bit out,sounding out of breath before rushing to the bathroom.


	2. 2

2.

"Henry quit playing around with the forks and just put them down on the table." JJ called from the kitchen as she heard the sound of the metal scratching something.

"Do we need anything else?" The married couple had invited Spencer over for dinner after the last case and there was no hesitation of him over going. He loved being at Will's and JJ's. He loved being with the kids even if the younger one already had to go to bed but he got a chance to see him for a few seconds.

"No I think we got something what do you think?"

"Perfect" Spencer assured and followed them into the dining room where Henry was playing with his fork before putting it down fast as JJ glared at him and placed the spaghetti in front of him. 

As everyone started to eat Spencer couldn't help but wondering if Henry played as much with his folk as he played with his own and couldn't get himself to pick up any food with it. 

"What's on you Mind Spence?" JJ asked before taking some of the spaghetti into her mouth. 

"Its nothing." It wasn't and JJ would understand if he hadn't told her specifically that is was not longer as big of an issue as it was before prison. 

"No worries. Dad cooked not Mum." Henry told Spencer and started giggling.

"I am sure they both are great chefs." He had missed the joke and the fact that JJ wasn't really upset about what her son had said. Uncomfortable he sat down the fork and placed his hands in his lab before realising that this is rude and putting them back on the table. This went on and on before JJ spoke up again. 

"You can tell us if you don't like it? You don't have to try if you don't want to I am sure I can get you something else." 

"No no no." He loved Wills food. "I- Its just that-" Nervously he grabbed his arm harder,a habit he picked up. "Henry played with the forks before setting them down and- and-" 

"Oh." Will got the hint first and got up.

"You didn't do anything wrong Henry."

"He did, he is not allowed to play with the silverware, and he knows that." With a look on the face every kid knows after it was being scolded by his Mother JJ looked at Henry. 

"Here you go." Quickly Will exchanged all of the silverware in front of Spencer and sat back down.

"Thank you."

"No problem at all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so I am sorry if some mistakes make you want to clean your eyes with bleach.


	3. 3

3.

Luke normally doesn't bring Roxy with him into the office but they were just nearby training when Prentiss called and a dog always lights the mood so he just let her tag along as he walked into the conference room. "Sorry guys, I will bring her back to my apartment before we leave."

"No problem." Emily assures him as the dog exited walks around the room before picking her target and jumping in Reids lab.

"Its the Reid effect." Garcia explained as Luke stared at his dog in shock knowing he trained her better. 

"Get down now." The agent commanded and the dog did what told but not after licking the geniuses face with her tongue. "I am incredibly sorry."

"Its okay Reid don't move." Shaking Reid hadn't moved and looked at the dog frightened of what she would do next. "Matt be so kind and grab a towel or something." Even if he didn't quite understood most of the time what must be going on in Spencer's head when he came in touch with germs of any kind, Rossi sure as hell knew this must be terror for the kid. It wouldn't even be pleasant for anybody else. "It's okay, try to stay calm,we will get this off you in no time." A silent tear rolled down Spencer's cheek as the oldest Agent crouches down in front of him. "You are going to be fine,kid." 

Emily who was seated on Spencer's other side tried to see if Matt had already found something but she couldn't see him. "Don't forget to breath,I know this is difficult for you, we are trying to make it better in no time okay?"

Another tear, while Luke, who was from the beginning careful about stepping over Reids lines about germs looked at the situation in horror, while Roxy pressed herself against his leg, feeling the discomfort. 

"Alvez bring the dog into my office." Emily ordered shortly before Matt came back with a towel he found in the office kitchen, that Rossi drowned with water from the conference table. "You are doing so good Reid." The team leader assured him as Rossi carefully cleaned his face before trying to do the same to his neck but that made the kid flinch.

"Sorry, I will be careful okay?"

"No." 

"Okay,what do you need me to do?"

"Where is the dog?"

"In Emily's office."

"Good." Carefully Rossi eyed the kid as the silent tears wear replaced by fast breathing. "Showers."

"Are you sure?" Everybody knew Spencer never uses the shower here, he thinks they are not clean enough even if they are more probable cleaned as most of the hotel showers they stay at.

"Shower. Need this off." 

"Okay we can do that." With a hand firmly gripping the kid's arm he guided him down the stairs but not before ordering Matthew to get some new clothes from his go back. 

"This never happened before, I don't know-" 

"Its okay,Its not your fault." From this day on Luke swore himself to have a leash on the dog whenever he walks into the building with her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so I am sorry if some mistakes make you want to clean your eyes with bleach.


	4. 4

4.

"Look who the cat dragged in." With open arms Rossi greeted Hotch who was standing in the doorway of the conference room he didn't visit in a too long time. "What brings you in?"

"I just dropped Jack of at Jessica's and you know, we are not going to stay long here so I figured I would step by. Emily mide have told me you are here." 

"And Emily wants a hug too." The brunette announced pulling him into the announced followed by JJ before Hotch stepped in front of Reid and against better thinking tried to hug him too.

"What are you doing?"

"I am sorry Spencer." Startled by Spencer's reaction which was pushing the older man back with his free hand, he watched the ones so joyful Genius. 

"No you don't get to be sorry, you just leave us without saying something and then-"

"It was to keep my family safe."

"You know exactly that that would also be possible after at least giving a hint." It wasn't suprising to anyone who was with the team at that time but somehow everyone was just focused on making sure Reid doesn't loses it after Morgan left."And also you know better than to hug people without permission."

"I forgot okay?" Apologetic Hotch took a step back, remembering the time were he only had the information that Spencer was in prison not how he is, how he deals with it. Just knowing he is looked in and exposed to the constant danger of being killed. 

"People don't forget this kind of things about others especially when they worked together for over a decade."

"Man, let's go get some coffee, okay?" Luke stepped in,placing a hand on Reids shoulder.

"Stop fucking touching me!" He yelled,pushing the hand of. 

"Spencer I am sorry I left without a warning and I am sorry I didn't come back when it was over."

"No you aren't."

"I am sorry that I left without saying goodbye, I regret that with my full heart but you are right I don't regret not coming back." Again Hotch took a step towards the kid but again he flinched back, placing the file he was holding on the table before looking his former boss in the eye. "Spencer I am sorry what happened to you and I am sorry I wasn't there to help you through it."

"Then be sorry in whatever city you live now,I don't care."

He did care,he did care so much and a part of him wanted to hug him so bad but the other part wouldn't let that happen. So he left the room before the team could see the tears in his eyes.

"Prison wasn't easy." Rossi said, apologizing on the behalf of the kid, but who would Hotch be if he didn't already know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so I am sorry if some mistakes make you want to clean your eyes with bleach.


	5. 5

5.

A little bit surprised Reid catches the keys to the SUV that Luke just tossed towards him in the hotel lobby. "You drive the first car, I will wait up for the others here."

"Nah I am good,JJ you drive."

"Nah nah nah, I am going to call Will the moment we get in the car." With her phone in the other hand she tossed the keys back to Reid.

"Then Tara."

"I am falling asleep standing up, forget it."

"Rossi?"

"Kid,just drive the car." Defeated but nervous Spencer looked down on his go-back, biting his lip before JJ said it would be time to go and the group stepped outside and taking their seats in the black SUV. 

"We could wait up and I change cars with Matt,he loves to drive."

"Just drive the car, you can drive,you've got an arrest after an high-speed chase in Mexico to proof that." The oldest agent joked and closed his door before seeing the kid struggle. "I am sorry that wasn't funny, I am just saying that you are a good driver and can drive a 15 minute drive to the airport."

"Its not that I can't drive."

"Then what it is?" Ashamed Reid played with the key in his hand before looking over to the second group leaving the hotel. 

"Everything okay?" Before Spencer could answer Rossi gave them a thumps up and they loaded their car. 

"I will have an eye on the road too if that helps you."

"Its not about the driving." He repeated.

"Then tell me what it is."

"Why can't one of you just drive?" Reid finally snapped looking at his colleagues. 

"Because then I will never know what's gotten into you."

"Its nothing."

"Then drive."

"No." Annoyed Rossi got out of his seat walking over to Reid who wanted to hand him the keys but that wasn't Rossis plan. 

"Get in. Now."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to."

"Just get in and drive to the airport or tell me what is going on?" For people who didn't know Rossi this must have shown him as an asshole. As someone who doesn't respect people's boundaries but for people who knew him and especially people who also knew Reid it was clear that it was his way of getting the kid to talk. Even if he didn't talk and would obey and sit down to drive, Rossi would stop him and drive himself. 

"Did you know a study in London found out there are more bacteria on the steering wheel than on public toilets. Actually even more in the trunk but on the steering wheel-"

"Kid this is getting to much."

"No it isn't." JJ as well as Tara looked at the two agents in worry. "Just please drive."

"I will, sorry I didn't realize it's about that sooner."

"Its okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so I am sorry if some mistakes make you want to clean your eyes with bleach.


	6. 6

6.

"Wow are you okay over there you are coughing like you just chain-smoked a pack of cigarettes." Concerned the team looked at Tara who appeares to have catched the cold yesterday. 

"I am fine,I will just get some tea." 

"Let me get you some." JJ offered and left the room while Prentiss saw the slightly disgusted look on Reid's face as Tara grabbed a tissue.

"If you want to sleep it off and come back later that's okay." She offered but Tara denied.

"I think that's a good idea too." Reid bit out and looked back onto his file.

"That's because she is spreading germs everywhere not because you worry about her." 

"Its actual safer for all of us, I mean it's not like I am the only one who could catch it too. You are sitting hardly half a meter away from her." 

"And it is a cold,which was probably caused because we freezed all day long yesterday."

"That doesn't make a big difference-"

"Alvez and Reid, stop it. If Tara wants to go she can and if she wants to stay she is also allowed to do that." Prentiss spoke a word and made Luke shut up.

"Why would you want her to spread her germs all over the place? Its disgusting, she is a dr she should know better than to do so-"

"I just have a cough,I am able to work, Spencer. You are the only one that has a problem with it." Agent Lewis defends herself.

"Because all the other people in this room are too dumb to realize how dangerous this is. This is disgusting, you just coughed in your hand and than touched the file again that someone else will touch-"

"Reid-"

"And then what? You will also touch the markers I will use to white on the board or you will shake a hand or just forgett to cover your mouth-"

"Enough!" Shocked everyone looked at Emily who has never before raised her voice against Spencer. 

"Kid I think we will go for a walk." Rossi took over. 

"No-"

"Then we will do it here. You have a problem and it was fine before prison but now it got out of hand. You can't keep living like this,you are limiting yourself and I know that you don't want too. I know you want to cuddle Henry and Hank and I know you want to hug JJ and I know you are not really mad at Tara. You are terrified and that's okay but let us help you." 

"How can you help me?"

"We could start by looking for a good therapist." Emily suggested. "Nobody expects you to change thinks overnight, it will take time. But this is not something that has to stay this way."

"And it also can't." Sadly JJ watched her best friend. She has gotten back into the room as Reid yelled at Tara. "I can go with you if you want."

"Yeah."

"Yeah?" Relived Rossi let out a breath he didn't know he held. 

"When we are back in DC I can call someone who helped a friend of mine." Matt offered. 

It took months till Spencer made progress and it maybe also took a couple of times were he and Rossi fought because he didn't want to go to a session but eventually there was him pressing the elevator button with his bare hand and driving the SUV after a case and eventually he let people touch him again.

"Hey there pretty boy." Surprised Spencer turned around to see Morgan in the doorway of the bullpen.

"Hello Spencer." The little boy in his arm spoke. 

"That's a surprise." With a wide grin on his face Morgan stepped into the room making his way to Spencer's desk. 

"I was in the area and this little monster here hasn't seen his favorite uncle in a while." Nervous Spencer tried to read if Morgan was mad about that or if it was a statement without further room for interpretation. 

"Can I hug him?"

"Yaa!" Hank was already leaning in Spencer's direction but Morgan hesitated.

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No no no I want to."

"Okay." Proud he handed his kid over to Spencer who held him close and let him bury his head into the Geniuses neck. 

"Wow you are quite a cuddler."

"Oh he is." Without that Spencer took notice Morgan looked up to Rossi and gave the men who had an relive smile on his face a nod. Nobody expects Spencer to suddenly shake hands,hug people he doesn't know or eat food that was touched but when Rossi told the others there was a relief on the teams face, no words could describe. A relive that could only be there when there was also true love, true friendship. 

But the moment Spencer came into his office and hugged him, and thanked him for always being so patient and loving,that was a moment he kept for himself, locked deep into his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so I am sorry if some mistakes make you want to clean your eyes with bleach.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I am sorry if some mistakes make you want to clean your eyes with bleach.


End file.
